This invention relates to electric arc furnaces, which are used to make molten metal from which batches of steel can be made. In particular, this invention relates to an improved vessel having an oval or ob-round shape which prolongs the life of the refractory linings of such furnaces, decreases back charging and facilitates chemical reactions in the furnace as compared to a conventional vessel which processes a similar charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,208, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, shows an electric arc furnace which is circular in horizontal cross-section, and which includes a frusto-conical section. Furnaces made in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,208, are generally referred to as tapered arc furnaces, and such furnaces have proven to be very effective in process of making steel. Because the present invention is an improvement over tapered arc furnaces, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,208 is incorporated herein by reference.
Increased costs, such as energy, labor and refractory costs, have given rise to a need for increased capacity of electric arc furnaces.
Accordingly, a primary object is to provide an electric arc furnace in which the refractory costs and frequency of relining are reduced.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an oval electric arc furnace of increased tonnage which is usable in conjunction with existing foundations.
Still another object is to decrease the time required to melt and refine a given quantity of steel in the furnace.
Yet another object is to provide an electric arc furnace as above described which can be operated with existing ancillary equipment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electric arc furnace as above described which can be constructed from existing circular tapered arc furnaces at a minimum cost.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an electric arc furnace which has increased volume, but which requires substantially no increase in energy input to prepare a melt of a given weight of steel.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a simple and economical method of increasing the batch size of existing arc furnaces.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a simple and economical method of increasing the batch size of existing tapered arc furnaces.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following description read with reference to the following drawings